50 Words For Fake , Free Fall
by Akasha721
Summary: AeryonSun gave me permission to try using the random words so this is what I came up with. This was a lot of fun.


50 words For Fake

**50 words For Fake**

AeryonSun did such an wonderful and interesting job with the fifty words for the characters of Fake I thought I would try it. I hope I do as well as she did with hers.

I do not own Fake and neither did I think this up.

#1 **Air **

Dee pulls Ryo head down and kisses him. When they come up for air, Ryo tells him, he is the only one that can make him weak in the knees.

#2 **Apples **

"Ryo, what makes you think you can play William Tell and shoot this apple off my head. Why don't we get the monkey-brat to stand here instead?"

#3 **Beginning**

Dee smirks as he thinks; Ryo is beginning to believe in his love for him.

#4 **Bugs**

"What the hell is that crawling over my lunch? The detectives look over at the counter and jump up as the exterminator says, "Sorry about the bugs' gents. Some got away from me.

#5 **Coffee**

Dee walks into the squad room, looks around and yells, "Who drank all the dam coffee!

#6 **Dark**

Bikky comes in late, trying to sneak past Ryo's room because it is quiet. However, he is standing in the dark by his bedroom door with a frown on his face.

#7 **Despair**

Commissioner Rose looks at Ryo once again in despair, at the thought of never having him in his bed or in his arms.

#8 **Doors**

"Why are you standing out in the rain?" Bikky and Carol look up at Dee and tell him that Ryo locked all the doors on them for breaking the new end table while roughhousing.

#9 **Drink**

Ted calls out to the guys, "Hey, why don't we head to the bar, the first drink is on me!

#10 **Duty**

Dee and Ryo are once again writing out tickets on parked cars. Dee looks over at Ryo and laughs, "What's the matter Ryo? Didn't you say it was our duty to always follow orders, whatever they may be?"

#11** Earth**

Ryo holds on too Dee, smiling up in his face, "Did the earth move just now? Your kisses always, leave me shaken, to my core."

#12 **End**

JJ looks over at Dee, as he leans over Ryo trying to steal a kiss. "I wish that relationship would just end and soon! Dee should be with me!"

#13** Fall**

Drake laughs at JJ again and tells him. "Give it up JJ! Dee will never fall in love with you, as long as Ryo has his heart."

#14 **Fire**

JJ looks at Drake with fire in his eyes as he yells back, "I will never give up on Dee!"

#15 **Flexible**

Ryo looks at Dee and tells him, "Dee you have to be more flexible in this relationship! I want to be on top this time!"

#16 **Flying**

"Come on Bikky you're not even paying attention to me!" Dee laughs and tells him, "Give it up Ryo and let him try and pass math, flying by the seat of his pants.

#17 **Food**

Dee looks around the kitchen and says; "If I don't get some food I'm gonna start shooting in here!" Ryo laughs at him and his dramatics.

#18** Foot**

"Go ahead and I'll put my foot down your throat so far I'll wiggle my toes out of your ass!"

#19 **Grave**

Ryo and Dee stand by his father's grave as Ryo puts flowers down and says, "Dad I want you to meet the most important person in my life."

#20** Green**

Ryo looks up, as Dee looks down at him with love in his green eyes. "I will always love you, Ryo MacLean.

#21 **Head**

Ryo strokes the back of his lover's head as he tells him, "And I will always love you Dee Laytner."

#22 **Hollow**

Dee sits with Bikky's Easter basket in his lap, looking for more candy. Ryo comes in smiling and looks around, "where is Bikky? Dee smiles back at him, holding up the chocolate rabbit without ears, "Don't even bother, it's hollow."

#23 **Honor**

"Do you plan to honor your commitment to me, Dee? If not I'll find someone else to play bid whiz with."

#24 **Hope**

Dee glares at Ryo and tells him, "I hope you're not planning on wearing that out to the bar! Forget it; I'm bringing my gun to be on the safe side."

#25 **Light **

Ryo chuckles, "Dee quit cursing because you can't see and just turn on a light!"

#26 **Lost**

Ryo looks at JJ with a frown on his face, "Why do you think you lost Dee to me? He was never yours to begin with."

#27 **Metal**

Dee looks down at the bracelet on his wrist and over at Ryo. "Is this metal really white gold or silver?" Ryo takes his wrist and turns it over, showing him the stamp.

#28 **New**

Dee is tying his tie in front of the mirror when Ryo comes up behind him. Looking over his shoulder Ryo rubs the front of his chest, "This new tie looks sexy on you babe. It matches your eyes."

#29 **Old**

"Dee you can't wear those old pants with the holes showing certain parts like that! JJ will be all over you in them! Go change, now!"

#30** Peace**

Drake looks over at JJ and tells him, "You need to make peace with Ryo about Dee, JJ. It's not his fault; Dee fell in love with him. Get over it, dude."

#31 **Poison**

JJ watches Dee and Ryo as he contemplates using the small bottle of undetectable poison in both their coffees. He smirks at the irony of them being together, even in death.

#32 **Pretty **

Ryo bats his eyes at Dee and smiles. "Don't do that Ryo, it makes you look too pretty and you know I can't resist doing whatever you want."

#33** Rain**

Ryo wraps his arms around his lover, as the rain falls gently down on them. "You know Dee, your kisses are great even when wet."

#34 **Regret **

Dee holds Ryo in his arms and looks down in his face. "You don't have any regrets about being with me, do you Ryo?" He holds Dee tightly as he answers, "Never Koi."

#35 **Roses**

Dee and Ryo are in the flower shop looking around. "Oh Dee, I think these yellow roses will be perfect for Carol's birthday." He looks at the flowers and agrees.

#36 **Secret**

Dee and Bikky are whispering in a corner and stop, when Ryo comes into the room. He looks over at them and folds his arms. "Why don't you let me in on the secret?"

#37 **Snakes **

Bikky comes running out of the woods, and bumps into Dee. "Whoa monkey! What's wrong with you?" He grabs the boy as he falls into his arms. Bikky looks over his shoulder pointing, as he tells him, "Snakes, there're snakes in the clearing!"

# 38 **Snow**

Ryo lies back in the warmth of Dee's arms, as he sips hot chocolate and watches the snow, as it blankets the city. He sighs as he says, "This is heaven."

#39** Solid**

Dee pulls a small chocolate ball out of Bikky's basket and hands it to Ryo. "Try this one Ryo, I think it's solid chocolate!" Ryo holds his hand out with a grin on his face, as he licks his lips in anticipation.

#40 **Spring**

"Ryo are we done yet? I'm tired and horny!" Ryo stops dusting and looks at Dee. "Did you say tired and horny?" Dee chuckles as he says, "Well it is spring and a young man's fancy turns to love, not cleaning."

#41** Stable**

Ryo sits in the waiting room with Bikky by his side. The doctor comes out and smiles at the both of them. "Good news, Mr. MacLean-Laytner, your husband is in stable condition. You can see him now."

#42 **Strange**

Dee is backing up until he hits the wall. He throws his hands up in front of him. "Come on Ryo; don't look at me with that strange look on your face. I didn't do it, whatever it was!"

#43 **Summer**

The precinct is hot without the air conditioning not working, so they are on the roof. Dee pulls his shirt off and looks around. "This has got to be the hottest summer ever! I need water!" Ryo takes his bottle from his lips and pours it over Dee's head.

#44** Taboo**

Ryo looks down at the box in Dee's arms. "Uh…we are not using that stuff in the bedroom." He picks up one of the items and looks at Dee with a smirk on his face, "I know for a fact, this one is taboo, you will not be using it, on me."

#45 **Ugly**

Dee closes his eyes as Ryo gazes in his face. "Don't look at me Ryo; I don't want you to see how hideous I am. The scars may never fade." Ryo strokes his face and kisses his scars. "You will never be ugly to me, my love."

#46 **War**

The Chief comes in and tells them about the new crime wave. "It looks like there is a war brewing between the two top, crime families, so everyone need to be on their toes."

#47 **Water**

"Ryo! Did you have to pour all your water on me?" Ryo smirks as everyone else laughs, "You're the one that said you needed water didn't you?"

#48 **Welcome**

Dee comes in the apartment behind Ryo and stops as everyone shouts, 'welcome home Dee'. He smiles at all the faces of his family and friends from the 27th, with tears threatening to spill.

#49 **Winter **

Bikky wraps his scarf around his neck as he says, "Why can't we move to California where the winter months are still warm!" Ryo chuckles at him, "Maybe next year we could spend Christmas there and go to Disney land."

#50 **Wood **

"Ah come on Ryo, you know you want too! A hard on is a hard on!" Ryo sighs as he looks at him, "Dee, It's only morning wood. Now leave me alone and go pee!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I like the last one you did about the wood so I thought I would add to it. LOL I hope you don't mind AeryonSun. That one was my favorite!

Akasha721


End file.
